Tony & Jarvis - Farewell
by Loki-Sylversinking
Summary: OS / Prompt: La dernière conversation entre Edwin Jarvis et Tony Stark.


**_La dernière conversation entre Edwin Jarvis et Tony Stark._**

 **Brian Tyler – Isolation**

Cela faisait déjà deux heures qu'Edwin Jarvis avait vu le jeune Anthony Stark jeter son sac de cours dans le hall d'entrée et partir au sous-sol sans prononcer le moindre mot. Il n'avait ni dit bonjour, ni prévenu de son retour. Rien. Et il savait généralement que dans ces cas-là, le garçon avait besoin d'un temps seul. Mais tout de même, cela ne durait généralement qu'une petite demi-heure, une heure tout au plus. Il ne prenait jamais l'initiative de descendre, jamais. C'était une des règles qu'il s'était fixées. Il laissait le fils de son vieil ami se confronter à ses pensées et ses démons seul depuis quelques années déjà. La seule exception qu'il s'était permise était le jour de la mort de Howard et Maria Stark. Le jour de l'accident de voiture. Il n'avait pu se résoudre à le laisser seul. Il s'était enfermé de longues heures durant, seul dans sa chambre, puis le majordome avait envoyé valser ses principes. Et il avait bien fait. C'était également le seul jour, depuis qu'il avait passé la barre des dix ans, que le jeune maitre avait accepté une étreinte de la part de l'homme.

Avant son entrée au collège, le garçon n'hésitait jamais à serrer sa mère dans ses bras. Son père, quant à lui, était peu tactile avec l'enfant. Mais en grandissant, Anthony avait pris ses distances, comme tout collégien de son âge. Il laissait sa mère approcher mais ne quémandait plus, n'allait plus vers elle de lui-même. Cependant ce jour-là, il avait eu besoin du soutien de son majordome plus que tout au monde.

Avant l'accident, Edwin Jarvis avait l'habitude d'être aux côtés du futur mécanicien, de lui préparer son repas préféré quand il semblait aller mal, de lui proposer de lui montrer ses projets quand il bloquait sur un problème technique, ou même de tout faire pour lui changer les idées après qu'une dispute ait éclaté entre son père et lui. Oui, il avait toujours été là, et Tony Stark pouvait en témoigner.

Si Edwin Jarvis allait briser ses principes une fois encore, c'était pour une bonne raison. Une triste raison, mais une raison qui lui laissait le droit de faire ce qu'il pensait bon de faire pour cette dernière journée. Parce que oui, il le savait, ce serait sa dernière journée à la villa des Stark, sa dernière journée avec Tony, et il refusait catégoriquement que Tony le sache. Par pas égoïsme, non, ce n'était pas son genre, mais parce qu'il ne supporterait pas de voir l'expression du jeune homme, quelle qu'elle soit. Il tenait à lui et ne voulait ni le blesser, ni l'embarrasser. Il était un majordome, juste un majordome, et il ferait son travail jusqu'au bout. C'est ce qu'il voulait faire, c'est ce qu'il ferait.

Une fois la journée terminée, il rentrerait auprès de sa femme, passerait la nuit à ses côtés en regardant son visage dans la pénombre de la chambre, l'observerait dormir comme si rien ne pouvait déranger son sommeil. Peut-être même qu'il oserait caresser son doux visage une dernière fois, effleurer ses lèvres des siennes dans la douceur de la nuit. Et le lendemain matin, il s'en irait. Il récupérerait le sac qu'il avait planqué dans un coin de la penderie, et il prendrait la voiture jusqu'à l'hôpital. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour cacher quoi que ce soit à sa femme, mais cela, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de lui dire. Il voulait profiter de son sourire et de son regard sur lui encore quelques heures comme si rien ne pouvait briser ce moment juste à eux. Il était reconnaissant à la vie d'avoir placé sur son chemin cette femme pétillante de vie, cette femme qui avait beaucoup plus confiance en lui qu'il n'avait confiance en lui-même. Il était reconnaissant également de sa rencontre avec Howard Stark. Il avait sauvé la vie d'Ana, et, à ses yeux, il aurait toujours une dette d'honneur envers lui. Au-delà de ça, la loyauté qu'il avait envers les Stark et son besoin de remercier Howard chaque jour lui avait permis de rencontrer le garçon qui deviendrait très certainement un homme d'affaire brillant et un ingénieur hors pair. Il avait foi en lui. Il avait toujours eu foi en lui. Et il était profondément navré de ne pas pouvoir assister à sa future ascension.

Il abandonna les légumes qu'il était en train de couper sur la planche, les fit glisser dans le saladier et se frotta les mains avec le torchon. Il enleva son tablier, le laissa sur le dos de la chaise la plus proche et entreprit de se rendre au sous-sol, descendant les escaliers précautionneusement. Oui, il se faisait vieux. Les cheveux qui lui restaient étaient grisonnant, mais il n'avait pas perdu de son efficacité en tant que majordome. Il s'occupait de la villa du mieux possible même s'il lui retrouvait d'être étonnamment essoufflé après le ménage. Cependant il ne laissait jamais Anthony le surprendre au moment où il s'asseyait dans le canapé pour reprendre son souffle avant de se remettre au travail. Dans ces instants-là, il regardait la mer par la grande baie vitrée et repensait à sa femme, à son vieil ami, à ses aventures avec lui et l'intrépide Peggy Carter dans ses jeunes années. Ah, ce qu'il avait pu en vivre des péripéties… Anthony Stark ne s'en doutait qu'à peine. Même s'il soupçonnait Peggy d'avoir laissé échapper quelques confidences lors de leurs échanges.

En arrivant devant la porte en verre, il ne vit pas tout de suite le jeune homme. Sa mémoire lui faisait-elle défaut ? Il l'avait pourtant vu descendre. Oui, il était bien là. Il pouvait entendre un bruit répétitif et sec.

« Monsieur Tony ? »

L'étudiant de vingt ans ne répondit pas. Alors Edwin prit l'initiative de traverser le laboratoire, et c'est là qu'il le vit, assis par terre, le dos contre le mur, lançant une balle en caoutchouc rebondissante contre la paroi face à lui. Il avait le regard vide mais semblait préoccupé, même légèrement énervé. Le majordome s'approcha en s'en voulant un peu de le déranger.

« Le dîner est près si vous avez faim. »

Encore une fois, pas de réponse.

« Préférez-vous que je fasse commander des pizzas ? »

Tony hocha la tête, semblant s'en vouloir de l'amener à lui proposer de gâcher sa préparation du dîner. Il n'allait tout de même pas faire comme s'il ne s'était pas investi et faire un caprice pour une pizza. Et puis de toute manière, il n'avait pas faim. Son regard s'assombrit un peu. Edwin se demanda s'il avait bien fait de descendre au sous-sol.

« Tu devrais arrêter de t'occuper de moi.

\- Voyons, c'est mon travail, répondit-il naturellement.

\- Ouais, mais non… Ça ne sert à rien. »

Il était arrivé quelque chose, sans aucun doute. Mieux valait être subtil dans ce qu'il allait dire dans ce cas, et il fallait qu'il pèse ses mots.

« C'est mon devoir de veiller sur vous, Monsieur. Et je le fais avec plaisir.

\- Je ne vois pas comment tu peux faire le ménage et préparer le dîner avec plaisir.

\- L'habitude, j'imagine ?

\- Surtout que je ne suis pas un cadeau.

\- Vous ne devriez pas penser cela de vous-même.

\- Pourtant c'est le cas. »

Il y eut un silence. Jarvis dut se retenir d'afficher un sourire désolé. Il n'aimait pas que le jeune maitre se fasse du mal de manière injustifiée.

« Si je puis me mettre, je ne suis absolument pas d'accord. D'ailleurs, je pense que votre mère ne le serait pas non plus. »

Il marqua un point. Tony ne chercha pas à protester.

« Vous avez du talent. Beaucoup de talent. Je pense même plus que votre père.

\- Ça m'étonnerait.

\- Vous seriez surpris. Howard avait de l'idée, certes. Il avait des idées révolutionnaires. Mais vous avez plus encore. Vous avez des idées innovatrices et l'envie de faire le bien. Votre père ne se préoccupait que de pousser les limites de la science sans s'embarrasser des conséquences, quant à vous… Vous n'avez qu'à regarder le succès qu'a eu votre invention au concours du MIT.

\- C'était un robot stupide.

\- Au contraire, Monsieur. C'était un robot utile. Du jamais vu. Ne reniez jamais vos inventions, elles vous font avancer. Elles vous rappellent d'où vous venez et ce que vous êtes capable de faire.

\- Je ne crois pas être capable de grand-chose. »

Edwin était en train d'approcher du problème, il le savait. Plus que sa faible estime de lui quand il était seul et sincère, il fallait qu'il se soit rendu compte de quelque chose pour être en train de broyer du noir. Quelqu'un avait dû lui faire prendre conscience d'une erreur ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Tony répondit de lui-même à ses questions.

« Le conseil pense que je ne serai pas en mesure de mener l'entreprise.

\- Le conseil n'a pas conscience de votre potentiel. Ce sont des vautours, des business man. Ne les laissez pas détruire votre capacité créative.

\- Obadiah a dit que nous serions capables de faire gagner beaucoup à la société mais ils en doutent.

\- Je pense que Monsieur Stane a raison. Et je ne pense pas que le conseil ait quelque pouvoir sur votre ascension. Cette entreprise vous revient de droit. Dès vos vingt-et-un ans, vous serez en mesure de prendre les bonnes décisions pour cette entreprise. Le conseil n'aura plus son mot à dire. »

Le jeune homme resta silencieux, pensif. Il ne paraissait plus irrité ou tourmenté, il avait plus l'air de douter de ses paroles qu'autre chose.

« Vous ferez un très bon directeur. Vous connaissez les ficelles du métier. Je ne doute pas de vous.

\- Je doute de savoir comment gérer tout ça.

\- Monsieur Stane sera à vos côtés, vous n'avez pas à vous en faire.

\- Je ne sais même pas si c'est ce que j'ai envie de faire de ma vie. »

Attristé mais décidé à sortir Tony de cette impasse, il mit un genou à terre pour être à sa hauteur et prononça ses mots comme si c'était la seule chose en quoi il croyait. Le garçon releva son regard sur lui, pas habitué à ce qu'il agisse ainsi.

« Je n'ai jamais vu meilleur ingénieur que vous. Vous êtes un Stark. Tony Stark, et je sais de quoi vous êtes capable. Vous êtes doué, vraiment doué. Je suis certain que vous allez réaliser de grandes choses, quoi qu'il arrive. Que vous soyez ou non directeur de cette entreprise. Vous êtes le seul à pouvoir choisir ce que vous voulez faire de votre vie. Vous voulez démissionner et mener à bien des projets de votre côté ? Faites-le. Vous avez le pouvoir de le faire. Je ne m'évertue pas à venir chaque jour pour accompagner quelqu'un en qui je ne crois pas. Je ne fais pas ça en vain, loin de là. Et je suis honoré de pouvoir vous assister dans vos projets. Je le suis sincèrement. Mais c'est désormais à vous de prendre les choses en main. Surtout, ne laissez personne se mettre au travers de votre route. »

Il n'était pas bien sûr d'être en droit de dire tout cela, mais le regard du jeune homme lui faisait croire qu'il avait bien fait. Il ne semblait plus préoccuper. Il était pensif, certes, mais dans un bon sens, comme s'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait de dire. Anthony détourna lentement le regard et laissa échapper un soupir.

« Je crois que vous avez bu quelque chose de pas net en mon absence, Jarvis. »

Edwin eut un sourire amusé et se redressa, tendant la main au jeune maitre.

« Je n'oserai pas. »

Tony eut un rire léger et accepta la main tendue.

« Il est grand temps que vous avaliez quelque chose. Ça devrait vous plaire, j'ai préparé votre repas préféré.

\- Vrai ? Pas comme la dernière fois, hein ? Tu m'avais dit ça mais tu m'avais fait… C'était quoi encore… Une fondue, ou je ne sais pas quoi. »

Edwin eut un léger rire et ils disparurent dans les escaliers.


End file.
